


Barred from Duty

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [219]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have been there to protect him, but they were prevented from appearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barred from Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 August 2016  
> Word Count: 108  
> Prompt: 10. "Why didn’t you call me?"  
> Summary: They should have been there to protect him, but they were prevented from appearing.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sometimes the hellhounds are easy to write for, sometimes they're not. More often than not, they're difficult to write for, especially if they're not directly interacting with other characters. Hellhound POV is hard, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The night the Master was nearly killed, they weren't there. They should have been there to protect him, but they were prevented from appearing. They don't normally question the Master's wishes, or the alpha female's, but neither of them stopped the protection. It was the younger emissary of that which made them. She of the one eye kept them from their duties, allowing the Master to nearly be killed. They don't understand why they were punished and kept from their duty. They don't want to displease the Master or the alpha female, but they have no idea if the Master will punish them for the younger emissary's doings.


End file.
